


Anything I Can Do

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sam, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is an unmated Omega, Dean is a very unmated Alpha (who's got it in his head that he doesn't want a mate). But Sam knows the truth that Dean is ignoring. And he's willing to do anything he can to get his brother to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything I Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first A/B/O verse kinda fic, I love reading them, but haven't tried writing one before, so ideas and reviews are SO welcome!

Dean was an Alpha, the pride of John's bloodline. He was proud, that it showed. Sam, whom everyone expected to present as an Alpha, continued to disappoint his father. Even when he'd turned 18, the final marker for most, he was still an unimpressive, neutral Beta.

Then it happened. During Sam's first semester at college, six months after his eighteenth birthday, he came into his first heat. It was miserable for the younger Winchester, a week of immobility, writhing in constant pain, and all he could think of was how much he wanted Dean to be with him, helping him through it...

Still, he didn't call his family. He knew his father would be ashamed, and if he told Dean, as much as he wanted to, Dean would tell their father. So he hid it. He went on suppressors, found Jess, a sweet Beta girl who had an understanding nature, her brother was an Omega.

*************************

Then Dean came back. Sam had just finished his heat when Dean snuck into his apartment that night, but Sam began to panic. His first concern was that Dean would be disgusted. As they wrestled, Dean had sniffed him, giving him a curious look in the dark. He said nothing though, not until they'd been on the road again nearly a month.

*************************

"When did you present?" Dean's voice was gruff. He rolled the window down, trying to escape from the unbelievable aroma Sam was giving off.

"November... After I went to college. I'm on suppressors now." Sam muttered, rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans. "Sorry, I just..."

" I know. Dad."

Sam nodded. "Are you disappointed in me?"

"What? No, Sam, never. I wish you'd told me, but I get it. I'm not disappointed. Honestly, I think I always knew you'd be Omega. Something I sensed in you as soon as I came into Alphahood."

Sam clamped his jaws shut, looking down at his hands. "Did... Do you sense that with other Omegas?"

"No."

"But you smell me..."

"All the time. I thought you were on suppressors."

"Only during my heat cycle... Don't you know anything about us?"

"Nope. I know not to breed with an Omega on their heat unless they're protected, and I know that I've got a really big knot. That's about it." Sam flushed, his eyes flitting to Dean's crotch.

"You should learn more about it, Dean. How will you know when you find your mate?"

"I'm not ever gonna mate. I mean, unless they end up being a hunter. I won't bring a civilian into this life."

Sam stayed quiet, chewing his bottom lip. "I'm gonna rest my eyes." He mumbled, balling up one of Dean's hoodies from the back and laying on it. He inhaled deeply, his gut twisting at the strong Alpha scent.

**********************

Sam yawned, stretching his long legs. "Sleep well?" Dean asked as he pulled the keys out of the car. Sam looked at him, rubbing his eyes. "Why are all the windows open?" He asked, shivering. "You uh, you smell really good. Like, REALLY good."

"Oh..." Sam blushed, shifting. "Are you going on your heat soon?"

"I'm, I guess in a bit, I'll, um, start my suppressants." Sam muttered, getting out of the car. He went to the bathroom, leaning on the stall door. His heat wasn't supposed to hit for a week yet, and only when he was super stressed did it ever go off schedule. Unless...

He scowled, looking down at his long body. He knew he'd felt a stronger connection with Dean since his first heat... But could that really be it? He ducked out to the car and dug around for his laptop, praying for a free wifi signal nearby.

"Hey! Whatcha doing?" Dean asked, startling Sam. He jumped, banging his head on the trunk lid. "Shit!" He rubbed his head, pulling his bloody fingers back.

Dean tensed when he sniffed Sam's blood and he went forward, a growl rising in his throat. "Shit, Sammy, are you okay?" He asked, pulling the younger man's head down to check out the cut. Sam flushed, tilting his head a little and inhaling. "I'm okay." He whispered, his heart fluttering.

_Dean, you moron... You don't even understand it, do you?_ He thought.

Dean moved back, satisfied that he wouldn't need stitches. "What're you doing?"

"Grabbing my laptop." Sam said, grabbing it and sitting back in his seat. He began to tap the keys, momentarily thanking anyone listening that the rest stop had a wifi spot. He tucked his computer close to his chest, checking to make sure Dean had walked away before beginning to type.

As he read page after page of mate information, how to know someone is your mate without the sex, how a perfect mate reacts to different things, and how to ask someone about mating with you, his heart began to sink.

Dean. Dean fit everything perfectly. He closed his laptop and looked out the windshield, watching his big brother approach the car, wiping his hands on his jeans. He tossed his laptop in the back seat and grabbed Dean's hoodie, taking a deep breath. His belly knotted immediately, arousal growing. He took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, focusing on anything, everything, except Dean's handsome face.

The older hunter entered the car, grimacing a little. "Dude, suppressant. Tonight, got it?"

"Yes, Dean." Sam said, his cheeks burning at how submissive he sounded. Dean shivered, zipping his coat as he started the car. "Put on a coat, you're gonna catch a cold."

Sam tugged on Dean's hoodie, snuggling down in the seat. "Where are we headed?"

"Beaver, Utah." Sam gave him a sideways look. "Seriously?"

"What? There's a case."

"Oh? Tell me." Dean got quiet a moment.

"I'm sure there's a case near there."

"Sure." Sam snorted a little and sat back, looking at the passing scenery as a plan began to formulate.

***************************

"Dean, what's your opinion of sibling mates?" He asked after a long while of silence.

"I don't know. I mean, you can't fight biology. It'd be weird, but if that's your perfect mate, who's to deny that? Why?"

"No reason. I had a set of friends, twin boys, that were mated in college. They had the cutest pups."

"Do you want pups?" Dean asked then, glancing over.

"I'd like em, someday. But this life, I can't handle putting pups into this life. I agree with you, I um, hope my mate is a hunter... A strong Alpha." Sam added, daring a glance at Dean. The short haired man grinned. "You know he'll need my approval."

"I think... I have a feeling you'd approve."

"Oh? Meet someone at college?" Sam was quiet a moment. "Something like that."

Dean grinned. "I'll have to meet him someday. You don't smell mated, you two never--"

"No, no... Not yet." Sam said softly.

"So, about the sibling mates, what if yours was me?"

Dean laughed, then shrugged. "I'd know if you were my mate, Sammy."

"How? Do you even know what you're scenting for?"

"Well... No... But, come on, I'll know when I find my mate, Sam." Sam was quiet. "Just, hypothetically."

"What does it matter?" Dean asked. "Yeah, it wouldn't be a big deal, you're a pretty guy, and a strong breeder. But it's pointless to talk about this, Sam. We're not mates. You're an Omega, you'd know right away if we were, wouldn't you? I remembered hearing that in sex ed or something in school."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, yeah, Omega's know right away usually." Dean grunted. "Exactly. Now shut up, I like this song." Dean turned up the music and pumped the gas a little more, grinning as the car growled beneath them.

  


************************

  


Sam stretched out on the bed, taking a deep breath. Everything Dean and he had talked about earlier rushed through his brain. He felt somewhat guilty, but knew there was no other way to convince Dean.

He closed his eyes and let the scent of his Alpha brother fill his nose. He focused on the way it made him feel, the arousal rising in him like a wolf, electrifying his entire body.

He stripped off his shirt and jeans, wiggling under the covers in his boxers.

***********************

Dean entered about an hour later and Sam grimaced, the room immediately filled with the scent of the Beta guy Dean had clearly just screwed. He fought off his jealousy, giving a small whine in the dark. Dean tossed his coat on the chair and then froze, the smell rocking him back on his heels. "Sam?"

"Dean..." Sam whined, rolling on his side. He curled into a ball, gripping the bedspread. "Dean, please..."

"Sam, what's wrong?" Dean immediately went to Sam's side, his eyes growing wide. "You smell... My god, Sam, you smell amazing." He whispered, leaning forward and rubbing his nose against Sam's neck. Sam moaned and shivered. "I-- It hurts." He gasped.

"You're in heat." Sam nodded, gripping Dean's shirt. "Out of pills... Please, Dean." Sam panted, nudging his nose against Dean's throat. The smell alone was enough to push the guilt he felt back, he didn't know any other way to get Dean to understand. "Please." He huffed once more.

"What do you need me to do, Sammy?"

"I need..." Sam huffed, reaching down to give himself a squeeze. "A knot. Please. Please."

Dean went silent at Sam's request. "Okay, okay, lemme, I'll find someone." Dean said, backing up before he lost his will to keep calm.

Sam scowled a little. "Okay." He whispered, thinking fast. Dean rose and grabbed his coat. As he moved to put it on, Sam shouted, arching his body off the bed. "Don't go! Dean, please! I need it now!" He sobbed, giving Dean a pleading look.

Dean stopped, looking at him with a pained expression. "Sam, I'm your brother... It won't... This might change what we have.."

Sam felt tears fill his eyes at Dean's words. That was what he wanted, the idiot.

Instead of speaking his mind, he nodded. "I know. Please, Dean..."

"Please what, Omega?" Dean whispered, crouching next to Sam and playing his fingers through his shaggy hair. "Knot me." Sam whispered, his cheeks burning.

Dean smiled, finally understanding. "Mate." He whispered, and Sam's heart sped up. "Mate." He responded simply, reaching out for Dean's hand.

Dean grabbed his hand and climbed onto the bed, catching Sam's mouth in a desperate kiss. "I'll make it better, baby boy." He whispered against his mouth, stroking back his hair.

Sam whined softly, leaning into his touch. Guilt overwhelmed him as Dean rose, digging in his duffel bag. He returned to the bed with a condom between his fingers and crawled onto the bed, leaning down to kiss Sam's neck.

"You don't need that." Sam whispered, pulling the foil from his brother's fingers. "Sam, I don't wanna get you pregnant." Sam looked away, his jaw twitching. "You... Can't."

"Why not?" Sam sat up then, and looked over at Dean, his expression pained. "I lied to you." He finally whispered, pulling his knees up to his chest. Dean scowled. "What do you mean?"

"I-- I'm not out of suppressors, I'm not on my heat. I'm just..." He sighed, afraid to look over at his brother. "I've known you were my mate for a while now and I was so scared you'd never realize it because you don't know what to smell for so I pretended I was on my heat so you'd actually notice that we fit, that we were meant to be together. I'm so sorry, De. I understand if you wanna walk away, it was stupid and I shouldn't have done it." Sam spoke quickly, not pausing to give Dean a chance to reply until he was finished.

He expected Dean to leave, or at least be furious and not want anything to do with Sam, but instead the older hunter simply laughed. "You're not in pain?" He asked after a moment.

"Yeah, but only because my mate wasn't accepting me. But it's okay, I get it."

"Get what?"

"You don't wanna be mated to your annoying baby brother."

The growl that rise in Dean's throat then was forceful enough to make Sam rise from the bed, backing enough to drop to his knees beside it and whimper. He looked up at Dean, fearful and confused.

"Don't you _ever_ think that, Sammy." Dean growled. He reached out and grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair, giving it a tug. "Get up here, _now_." Sam rose, whining softly at the hair pulling. He flopped onto the bed on his stomach, his long legs hanging off and his head on Dean's thigh.

"Look at me, Omega." Sam looked up, his eyes round. Dean freed his hair and began to comb his fingers through it before he spoke. "I'm not mad. You didn't go about this right, so I'm irritated... I wish you'd just told me, you know I'm no good at this stuff, Sam. But, I'm relieved... I was scared you were hurting, and I've been out all night, I was scared you'd been hurting with no one to protect you. I'm sorry I didn't notice before, Sam. You've always smelled good, I just assumed it was you, I didn't know there was any real reason why. I do now... And, now that I know you're not in heat, we can do this better... Mate you the way you deserve, not quick and dirty cause you need a knot."

Sam felt his heart leap into his throat. "You wanna... You still want to mate with me?"

"Of course I do. We're meant to be, aren't we? I'm not gonna deny either of us that. So why don't you relax, I'm gonna make you feel good." Dean stroked Sam's cheekbone. "Yes, Alpha." Sam whispered, moving quickly to stretch out on the bed. "Is me on my back okay?" Dean nodded. "Yeah, it's perfect. Just get your shorts off."

Sam wiggled out of his shorts, flushing when Dean's head snapped down to his crotch. "My God." The older hunter huffed, moving between Sam's legs. He leaned down, pressing open mouthed kisses on his thighs before pushing them apart, shoving Sam's legs up against his chest. Sam grabbed the backs of his knees, biting his lip.

"You smell so good, Sam." Dean huffed, nosing over Sam's balls before licking a stripe over his puckered hole, wet with slick. "And you taste even better." Dean added, moaning. Sam blushed, shifting a little. Dean's hands fell hard on Sam's thighs. "Don't move."

"It's embarrassing." Sam whined. "What is?" The younger opened his eyes and looked down, giving Dean a confused expression. "The... How wet I get." He muttered. "I've always produced a lot... More than other Omegas I know. Once it was so bad I soaked through my jeans in class." He admitted.

Dean laughed, but it died when he saw Sam wasn't smiling. "Did people give you a hard time?" Sam nodded, letting his legs down. "Still did, even when you came. Of course it was less as time went on, I found a group of Omegas that kept me pretty safe. But I had to drop a few classes cause the professors had heard and were prejudiced against Omegas."

"What? What'd they do?"

"Oh come on, Dean. You remember high school. Omegas were teased or molested non-stop. Most of them quit school."

Dean's face went stoic at the mention of molestation. "Did anyone hurt you, Sam?"

"No. No. I mean, I had a few guys try stuff, but I was able to fight them off, most Alphas don't count on bitches being good fighters."

Dean growled low in his throat. "I would've killed 'em."

"Right, and have the law come down on me? An Omega, killing an Alpha for trying to breed him? Sure."

"Dad and I woulda sprung you."

"Dad would have told them to let me rot once he found out I was Omega." He looked down. "I'm honestly scared to find him for that reason... Maybe I should pick up some scent removing stuff."

"My mate isn't going to hide what he is, Sam." Dean growled, his fingers tightening on Sam's legs. "And you're going off those stupid pills."

"Dean... That's a bad idea. My heats are bad, even on the pills. When I don't have them I can't even move. Can't dress cause even scenting a mated Alpha will soak my jeans. Pads don't work, masturbation with a knotted toy doesn't work... I'd be useless."

"You'll have me now."

"You have to hunt."

"I can take a week off a month, Sammy. My job is taking care of my baby brother."

"This is a little more than taking care of me."

"No, it's not. It's taking care of my mate. What kind of Alpha would I be if I made you suppress what you were?"

Sam beamed at his brother's words and leaned up, kissing him deeply.

  


Dean pushed Sam's legs back up in their kiss, moving his hand down between his legs. Sam shivered, his body releasing even more slick as Deans fingers brushed across his opening. He flushed, but Dean grinned against his mouth, pulling back to lick the wetness on his hand. He moved down, bringing teeth and lips over Sam's entrance.

The younger moaned when Dean's tongue pressed into him, reaching down to grab Dean's shaggy hair. "Damnit, Dean.." He gasped when his brother corkscrewed his tongue inside him.

Dean's laugh vibrated through Sam's body, making him tug harder at Dean's short hair.

He felt a sharp ache rip through his belly, and gasped. Normally he didn't get pains like that until he started his heat... But he'd also never been intimate with a man, let alone his mate.

Dean distracted him from the cramp quickly by driving two fingers into his wet entrance. "Christ, you're tight Sammy... How many men have taken you?"

"None." Sam panted, his eyes squeezed shut. "Didn't want any..."

"How'd you make it through heats?"

"Suppressors..." Sam replied, trying to keep a steady voice while Dean pumped his fingers in and out of him. "And Jess.. Oh Jesus Christ Dean... Jess had a strap on with a knot." He whined, grabbing a pillow and screaming into it.

"Hey, don't you dare." Dean jerked the pillow away. "I wanna hear you make noise. Such pretty sounds my Omega makes for me." He grinned darkly, a look that sent electricity straight to Sam's groin.

"Dean, please." Sam whispered. "Please, Alpha, take me."

"You know I'm gonna knot you, baby. It's gonna hurt."

"No it won't. I've been practicing for four years."

Dean made a noise between a growl and a laugh, making quick work of Sam's already slick and needy hole. He applied extra lube to his own shaft, his knot already filling with blood. He gave his base a hard squeeze, determined to make this last. It was Sam's first time, he was damned if it would be a quick fuck. No, he'd treat his new mate right.

Lining himself up, he caught Sam's lidded gaze as he pushed home, his brother's slick tightness wrenching a shout from his lips. Sam stilled underneath him, keeping his eyes steady with Dean's but clearly taking in this feeling.

A tremor of pain crossed his face for a moment, and Dean slowed, running his thumb over Sam's cheekbone. He was shaking with the effort of being still, every nerve in his body pleading for him to just go for it, take his mate. But he refused, tensing his form and leaning over to press a kiss against Sam's swollen mouth. "You okay, babe?"

Sam grinned then, hooking his legs around Dean's hips. His hands found the back of his neck as he used his heels to press against Dean's ass, pleading him forward. He leaned up, letting his teeth graze Dean's earlobe. "I'm not gonna break, Alpha... Fuck me."

Dean lost his sense of control at that. He pushed Sam's shoulders flat to the bed and slammed the rest of the way in, his face splitting into a feral grin as Sam's body rocked off the bed, a howl of pain and pleasure ripped from him.

The bigger man's short nails dug bloody rivets into Dean's back as he obeyed the Omega's command, withdrawing his aching cock almost completely and shoving it back in, his hips unrelenting.

Sam screamed, a cacophony of syllables, occasionally forming Dean's name, pleas, and swears. His body jerked and writhed under the smaller hunter, the sheets between his legs growing steadily damper with slick and sweat.

  


Dean knew Sam was close. He could feel his body tensing, and smell the increase in slick and pheromones. He shifted, earning another howl from Sam when his hard member raked past that sweet spot. Sam's nails dug into his back as he bared his neck, whimpering with need. A need only his mate could fulfill. Dean leaned down and captured a chunk of flesh between his teeth. He clamped down, feeling the skin give and blood seep onto his tongue, marking Sam as his mate forever.

As the skin broke, so did Dean's last shred of will. He jerked his hips forward, shouting against Sam's neck as his thick knot slipped past the stretched muscle, locking them together. He heard Sam scream and pulled back to watch his little brother climax, his face pulled into a grimace as his body jerked. The excessive tightening around his knot opened the floodgates to Dean's own orgasm, and his hips jerked weakly as he poured his seed deep inside his Omega.

*************************

They were silent for some time, Sam's body shuddering every time Dean's cock released another spurt of semen into him. He reached down, pressing the tips of his fingers against their tie, and smiled against Dean's shoulder. "How long does your knot last?"

Dean could hear exhaustion lacing his words as he spoke, and grinned. "About forty five minutes, baby boy." Sam's grin grew. "I'm already so full, I can feel it... Don't know if my ass can hold it all." Dean huffed a laugh of his own. "Your ass was made for me, mate. You can hold every drop." He assured Sam, reaching down and giving his ass a firm squeeze. "And you're gonna take it so much now, huh bitch?"

Sam looked at him, his eyes heavy with exhaustion, but soft with submission. "Whenever you want it, jerk." He joked, but Dean knew he was telling the truth. He leaned down and kissed Sam's mouth. "I'm gonna move us to a better position. You need to sleep."

"Can't sleep." Sam mumbled. "Feel like I'm gonna explode every time you squirt." Dean snorted. "You'll sleep." He assured him. "Because tomorrow morning I wanna see if my Omega's lips are as sexy as his ass." Sam flushed with pride and nerves. "I'll try."

"That's all I ask. Now try to relax."

  


With some wiggling and a lot of moaning, Dean managed to get them into a spooning position, his chest pressed tightly against Sam's back. The younger hunter ran his hand lightly up and down Dean's arm, fighting sleep as long as possible. But, in the end, sleep for both of them won out, the best they’d gotten in years.


End file.
